The Spotlight Diner
by AnimeMangaVicki
Summary: Random drabble about Blaine visiting Kurt at the Spotlight Diner. Fluff ensues.


**Note: This story takes place sometime before Blaine moves to New York, although I guess it really doesn't matter too much.**

Kurt's shift at the diner was almost over and he couldn't have been happier. It had been an exhausting day. After his classes at NYADA, he had to stop at Vogue where Isabelle had given him another project. While he was extremely grateful for the internship, it could be very tiring at times. Then, there was traffic on the way to the diner and he had to rush in order to make it in time for his shift.

All Kurt wanted to do was get back to the loft, take a nice warm bath, and sleep. He was about to change out of his uniform when he heard Santana call out to him. "Hummel, table three," she said.

"Santana, my shift is over and I really want to get back to the loft and relax. Go get Rachel, or better yet, do it yourself," he replied.

"Nope. It has to be you."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Just trust me."

Kurt sighed, but obeyed. He knew he wasn't going to win that argument. As he walked towards table three, he recognized a familiar figure. Even from the back, he would recognize the silhouette of his fiancé anywhere.

His exhaustion was completely forgotten as thoughts of Blaine filled his mind. They hadn't seen each other in person for a while and even though they Skyped as often as they could, it still couldn't compare to the real thing.

He walked up to the table, now with a smile on his face. "Hello. What can I get for you today?" he asked, watching as Blaine's face immediately lit up with a smile.

"Well, I'm in the mood for a chocolate shake and maybe a kiss."

"I'm afraid we don't serve kisses here," Kurt teased.

"Oh, come on. Pleaaase," he begged, using his puppy dog face.

"I guess I can make an exception. But it's going to cost extra," Kurt replied, knowing he would be unable to resist Blaine's puppy dog face. He leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"It seems that I'm a little short on cash," said Blaine. "Can I pay you back later? Maybe with more kisses?"

"Fine. But only because I love your kisses so much."

"You two are so cute," Santana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It makes me sick."

"It's your own fault, Satan," Kurt countered. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be at the loft right now."

"Yes, I know. It was a lapse of judgment on my part, but please, save your shameless flirting for the bedroom. Preferably, when I'm at least one hundred miles away from you."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her before turning back to Blaine. "I'll be right back with your chocolate shake."

As he walked back to the kitchen, he bumped into Rachel. "Kurt, your shift ended. Why are you still here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to finish this order before I go."

"I distinctly remember you complaining about being tired and wanting to leave about ten minutes ago."

"That was before the hobbit showed up," Santana called out, as she walked over to join them.

"Blaine's here? That's great!" Rachel said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I think we should let Kurt get back to him. The two of them must be dying having not seen each other for over a minute," teased Santana.

"Shut it, Satan," he said, before taking the milkshake and walking away. He made his way back over to Blaine's table and set the milkshake down in front of him. "Here you are, good sir. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Well, now that you mention it, do you think you could bring me an extra straw?" Blaine asked.

"And why would you need two straws? So you can drink through both of them at the same time and devour it twice as fast?" he joked.

"Although that is a great idea which I will definitely have to try one day, I was thinking about something more along the lines of having my fiancé share it with me."

"Well, although it does look delicious, I think he would have to refuse because it would go straight to his hips."

"Well, then, I would tell him that I love him no matter what and that I really, really, want him to share this chocolate shake with me." Then, Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Plus, I know a great way to burn off those calories."

Kurt laughed, blushing slightly, and sat down across from him. "Well, in that case, I think he would have no choice, but to happily accept."

They finished the milkshake together as they chatted about various things. Blaine tried to catch Kurt up on all the drama happening with the New Directions, "tried" being the key word. There was always so much going on at McKinley High, sometimes he even had trouble keeping up.

Kurt also told Blaine about the recent developments in his life. He talked about his classes at NYADA, the best teachers and the worst. He told Blaine about the new project Isabelle gave him too.

When they were ready to leave, Kurt got up first to change out of his uniform.

After changing back into his regular clothes, he returned to Blaine's side. "Looking gorgeous, as always," Blaine complimented. "I'd expect nothing less from an intern at Vogue."

"Why, thank you. Now, we still have a little time until Rachel and Santana's shifts end, so we have the loft to ourselves for a little while. How about we go burn those calories?"

"I think that sounds like a fabulous idea," said Blaine. The two of them rushed out the door to call a cab, trying to get back to the loft as soon as possible.

Just as they were leaving the diner, they heard Santana mutter a single word. "Wanky."

**A/N: I don't know why, but I really love the idea of Blaine visiting Kurt at work. Still a beginner at writing, so forgive me if this isn't very good. I'd appreciate any advice or constructive criticism that you can give me, but please, nothing too harsh. I'm a little sensitive. Thanks for reading my story! If you liked it, please review, favorite, or don't do anything, whatever floats your boat.**


End file.
